Dark Shade
by Alice's Secret Lover
Summary: Ranesmee has feelings for Jake but Jake tries to hide his. three new friends and a mystery villain. What will become of there love. First chapter is super duper short.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Shade Chapter One

I'm Ranesmee Carlie Cullen, and I'm in love with a sexy muscular shape shifter named Jacob Ephraim Black. I love him but he treats me like I'm still a little kid and I feel so mature. I'm 16 but have the body and mind of and 18 year old girl. So I decided today I'm going to find a really sexy and reveling outfit. I put my favorite black converse. A push up bra with my black tank top that hangs to low and my booty shorts.

As I walk down the stairs I see Jacob sitting on the white sofa Mom sitting next to him. Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper sitting in one chair auntie on his lap. Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmet are hunting with daddy. As for granny and poppy who knows. As I hit the bottom of the stairs I see Jake look up. I giggle because the expression on his face looks like a dumb stuck lover. I ignore him and walk into the kitchen.

I put my pop tarts in the toaster. the toaster dings and they pop up. I grab them out of the air, and pop one in my mouth as I walk into the living room. I plop down next to my mom and she starts to giggles too because Jacobs still got a stupid grin on his face. After I finish my pop tarts I asked mom if I can go hunting.

I open the door and walk down the stairs. I sit on the bottom step and took of my socks, and shoes. I set them under the stairs and took of running. I got half way to the meadow when I felt I was being followed. I turned around and pounced at my pursuer who hit the ground with an oaf.

My eyes locked with a set of deep familiar brown as I growled. "hey whoa its me Jake don't kill me because you know damn well I wont hurt you!" the familiar voice said I looked more carefully and realized it is Jake. Man I feel stupid now. "Omg I am so sorry you startled me." I said in a rush. " nah its my fault I should have known better." he said a little softer.

He had a blush on his face. "Are you ok?" I asked still breathing heavy from running. "Yes I'm fine just a little uncomfortable." he said a little shaky. I look at him than his lips. I leaned down to kiss him but he stopped me.

AN/ hey its me i need 11 reviews and i'll post the next chapter your lovely writer Alice's Secret Lover


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He gave me a sad look and turned away. I rolled off him and stood up. I looked at him one more time and ran. I ran with tears pouring down my face. I heard some one following my but didn't stop. I felt so disgusting and unloved. What was I thinking hell never want me I thought to myself.

Next thing I knew I hit someone really hard. Still crying I looked up to see a blur of bronze hair and green eyes. "Daddy." I sobbed into his chest. I knew I didn't have to tell him anything because he could read my thoughts. He held me till I calmed down enough to speak.

'What do I do daddy he doesn't seem to love me the way I want him to.' I say in my head. " he just doesn't understand you baby." I could tell he was lying but kept quiet mentally as well. " I'm gona go catch a bear than eat dinner." I said " Ok see you later honey." I took off running again and let my senses take over. I sense a human and take a detour towards Canada. Instead of bear I catch the smell of cougar.

I stalked the predator and pounced. I drank it dry, and had the feeling I was being watched. I let my senses take over again, and smell musky wood with a little dog in there. Ugh its Jake I so don't want talk to him. I picked up a rock and ran towards him. Threw it hard at his head. I sped towards the house away from the loud ow from a jerk.

I get to the house, and grab my converse from under the porch. I walk up the stairs and open the door. I walk up into my room. through my shoes to the floor and plopped on my bed. I fell asleep till something huge landed on my ass.

"Wake up Nessie its time for school!" Emmet yells in my ear. " Get the fuck off Emmy you way six hundred pounds get off I'm up!" I yell back and push him off. " hey your watch lil your mouth." he says in his mock serious voice. He walks out of my room and shuts the door. I get up and get dressed. I walk down stairs to find that granny had made me and Jake breakfast.

We drive to school in silence he in one of the schools librarians. I hate that everyone thinks he's my brother. We park and I get out without a word. I walk inside to the office to get my schedule for school first day of senior year. Yay not. As I walk I read my schedule.

Class Schedule

1st Hour: Math with Mrs. Stiensfeild

2nd Hour: English with Mr. Payne

3rd Hour: U.S. History with Mr. Payne

4th Hour: Health with Mr. Hall

5th Hour: Carpentry with Bart

6th Hour: Foods with Mrs. Jensen

I went to my first hour and sat down in front of the class. A boy walks in with short, brown, curly hair. His hair is greasy like no other. He tall ,and super skinny he screams creeper. My mind goes on alert oh no he's walking over here eww I think he's going to sit here. Damn it he did sit. "hi I'm Caleb Harmston its nice to meet u your Ranesmee right?" he say a little too sweet. "Its Nessie actually but hi." I stated matter of factly.

Gladly first hour flew by with Caleb starring the whole class hour. Uuuhhhh I shivered in place. " Are you cold Nessie?" A really familiar voice says from behind me. "No I'm not Jake I'm fine good bye." I snap and walk away in a rage. "God he's a jerk." I mentally remind myself. I head to my second hour and sit next to this sweet girl named Valentine Cardigee. I loved my English teacher he's pretty cool.

It's now third hour and I have the same teacher as second who's cool. So when I ask him not to let Caleb sit next to me he puts all the way in the back. I was in the middle of finishing up my notes when I'm tapped on the shoulder. "here this is from Caleb." The girl behind me says. I take the note and open it over my note book.

He Nessie I was wondering if your seeing any body. If not I wanted to know if you wana go out with me right yes or no at the bottom.

I wrote in big letters even though I knew it was me. NO WAY IN HELL. I wrote it in beautiful script to just to make the burn worse. I know I'm mean but what he did astonished even me. "YOU GOD DAMNED BITCH YOU'RE A WHORE!" he seethed. "Mr. Harmston go to the principles office now." Mr. Payne clearly stated. He stormed out of the room giving me a dirty glare as he walked out.

Fourth hour went by in a breeze so when the lunch bell rang I walked across the street to Mc Donald's and got lunch. I though for a little while than started walking to the library where Jake was. I found him in the aisle with the manga. "Hey Jake I I'm sorry about earlier I am still mad though but I had no right to snap at you." I said in a whisper knowing full well he could here me. "Let me take my than we can go for a walk ok?" ha said in a strait tone. "Ok meet you outside."

He came out after five minuets of me waiting. We started walking into the woods. He stopped suddenly and that's when I realized that we were a far distance in the woods. "you shouldn't apologize for snapping at me you had every…" he was cut off by me kissing him. He grabbed my shoulders firmly and pulls me off. " What are you doing you cant do t that's what I was saying I shouldn't have kissed you back last time it lead you on and I'm sorry I was sexually deprived and when you kissed me I didn't realize what I was doing till it was too late… I am truly so…" he didn't finish because my fist connected with his jaw and I ran back to the school.

I missed fifth hour sadly I went to my sixth hour introduced myself and sat down. The only thing I could think about was Jake. We baked pie in foods. I made some dank pumpkin pie. We all ate in silence I jumped when the bell rang. I walked to the front of the build depressed.

Ugh the day flew by way too fast for my liking. We were down the road a few blocks when he pulls over. "why did we stop?" I ask curious. "we need to talk about what happened yesterday and today." he said bluntly. " you made yourself perfectly clear." I stated. "now drive." I demanded. " No not till you listen." he said looking at me. "fine than ill get out and run home bye!" I yelled an ran.

Ill admit I was a little thirsty so I started to hunt. I smelled something that was like fish, and human mixed together. It was odd but not disgusting. So I followed the smell. I came across a big pod that led into the ocean through a stream. There were three girls sitting on the bank. Three naked girls! I see there clothes close by. They notice me and jump in the water.


	3. Chapter 3 Apology

Dear viewers I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated I'm still learning how to use fanfiction and didn't know I had reviews. I do not have my computer on weekends. My mom needs it fer her school work. She works in the hospital lab so she cant have her big laptop so she borrows my mini one tell me how you like it so far.

Sincerely yours,

Alice Snow aka Autumn lol

P.S. I' giving a disclaimer now so I don't have to disclaim trough out the story I only own my characters don't own Stephenie Meyer if you wish to use mine just ask and ill think about it.


End file.
